


I've Got you Pegged

by KelseyWrites



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:02:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KelseyWrites/pseuds/KelseyWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael wants to try something a little...different in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got you Pegged

“You’re absolutely sure about this?” You look down at Michael, naked, flat on his back looking up at you.

“No, it’s all a big joke. I fucking talked to you about it, we did some anal play, I’ve been wearing a butt plug at night at home, and I spent almost a hundred fucking dollars on this toy,” He holds it up, “as a joke on you, haha.” You slap his thigh lightly.

“You’re an asshole.”

“Yeah, but I also want you in my asshole. Now come on.” He grabs a pillow from behind him and uses it to prop his ass up, like he’s often done for you. He spreads his legs and you crawl between them. You lean forward, kissing up his stomach and chest, his hand grabs onto your hair and gently pulls your face up to his. "So are you gonna fuck me or what?"

"Just getting the lube unless you want me going in dry." You kiss his lips and then reach for the little bottle on the nightstand and sit back up. You laugh as you read the bottle. “Really Michael?” He laughs.

“What you don’t like it?”

“ ‘Moist Anal Lube’ really?” You cock an eyebrow down at him.

“We needed more lube, you put me in charge of ordering the things, it was direct and to the point, and I knew it’d make you laugh. Now come on, lube up those fingers.” He spreads his legs a little wider, and you uncap the lube, squirting some onto your fingers. You reach down, spreading the cold lube around his asshole as he closes his eyes and settles back into the bed. You squirt a little more, to be extra sure, and then slowly slide a finger into him. His hips move up just a bit, and you watch his face as he bites his lips, his hands laying flat on top of the sheets. After a couple strokes you insert your second finger while reaching for the lube with the other hand. Pulling the cap off with your teeth, you squirt a little onto his cock, chuckling as he squirms and swears under his breath.

“That’s fucking cold Y/N.” You drop the lube on the outside of his thigh, in easy reach, and then grab hold of him all while keeping the rhythm of your other hand.

“Stop being a big baby. Or are you gonna whine when I fuck your ass too?” You pump him slowly in time with your fingers, feeling him grow in your hand as you slick the lube around. Every other stroke you widen your two fingers, pushing him open.  His hips start to move, pushing down into your hand. “You ready for a 3rd?”

“Almost, get up here, like last night.” He pats his chest with one hand and beckons with the other. You smile, letting go of his cock and stopping your movements. Very carefully, while keeping your fingers in him, you maneuver your body over his, framing his face with your knees. His hands come up the outside of your thighs slowly as you grab back onto him, continuing moving your fingers. His hands rest on your ass cheeks and he spreads them slowly while pushing you down until you could feel his warm breath on you. You gasp as you feel the tip of his tongue push against your clit, moving in slow little circles. You push down onto his face and he laughs. “Calm down there tiger.” He pushes you back up slightly, “This isn’t going to be exactly like last night. Now stick that third finger in.” Grabbing the lube again,  _man this was not great lube, you would totally have to do the shopping next time_ , you squirt some onto your third finger and onto his asshole. Dropping it you slowly stretch him out with that third finger, working it in slowly, in and out a couple of times before you were able to insert it along with the other two.

“So are you just gonna sit there and stare at my pussy or what Jones?” You wiggle your hips a bit, pushing yourself slightly down onto his face again as your hand stilled in him. He grabs hold of your hips and pushes his face into you, humming as his tongue flicks out again, his mouth following behind and he sucks your clit into his mouth and does the humming thing again; making your thighs quiver around his face. Well two can play that game. Grabbing hold of him again you lower your mouth down, sucking the tip of him into your mouth, your tongue flicking over the hole at the tip. His hips jerk up, pushing himself further in. You open your mouth wider to accommodate him, then let him slowly slip almost all the way out as his hips come back down on the bed. After a second you follow him down, sucking in as much of him as you can as you feel him insert a couple fingers inside your pussy.

“Well looks like you won’t need lube.” He says lifting his mouth off you, his fingers probing. You pull your head back and he pops out of your mouth.

“Jones if you hit that spot this night will be over sooner rather than later.” You hear him chuckle and then feel a nip on your thigh as his fingers pull out of you.

“Just...oh god,” He pushes his body down against your hand again, “Just checking on you.” One of his hands leaves your hip and you lean forward a little, pushing your fingers deeper into him, widening them and him. He gropes around the bed for a minute as he pants, mumbling swears under his breath as you move your fingers a little faster. “Okay you need to stop that. I think it’s time.” Your hand stills and you let go of his cock, resting it on his thigh and look back at him.

“You sure?”

“I feel sure, and we got the safe words. We’re good.” You watch as he grabs onto the realdoe and brings it up to you. You move forward a little, lifting yourself up a bit. He runs his free hand up and down your thigh as you feel him move the realdoe around your pussy, spreading your slickness on it before he starts pushing it slowly in you. You moan and lean back into it. “Okay, it’s in.” Michael lets go of it and you feel the full weight of it pulling down.  _It was...weird to say the least._  “You okay?”

“Yeah, I’ve had bigger.” You say poking at him as you chuckle. “It just feels weird, having it hang there.”

“Welcome to my world babe, now fuck me.” You slip your fingers out of him as he groans and wipe them off on the sheets. You lift a leg and then carefully roll to the side onto your back and then swing your legs around and off the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed you look down.  _It was a new view, that was for sure._  You grab hold of it and give it a little tug, feeling the other end move in you and you moan a little, leaning your head back. “That is the exact fucking opposite of what you’re supposed to be doing. I know you like watching me jerk off, but you can jerk yourself off later.” You sigh and let go of it, standing while tightening your kegel muscles to keep it in. It was supposed to stay in on it’s own without having to do that, but you’d have to test that out better later. You walk back to the end of the bed where you had started the night, and carefully made your back up to between Michael’s legs. You look up at his face, his eyes were just staring at it, a little wide, but he licks his lips and looks up to your face with a smile. You kneel between his legs, the toy in your hand as you reach for the lube once again.

“As funny as the name is Michael, this lube sucks. It dries too quickly, so you need to let me know if things get a little, uh...dry down there.” He nods and leans his head back as you turn the bottle over, squirting some on the toy, using your hand to rub it around, doing your best not to tug it too much. You look down at his cock and bite your lip, then squirt a little of the lube onto it. He yelps at the coldness and glares over at you, you toss the lube down and then grab his cock and lean forward just a bit, rubbing the false one between your legs against his. You wrap both your hands around them, moving your hips back and forth, letting it rub against him.

“F..fuck.” He breathes out, grabbing handfuls of the sheets. After a couple of pumps you let go and pull back, grabbing onto the realdoe and moving it down.  _God damn more lube. You can never have enough lube._  You sigh and grab the bottle again, putting some on your fingers and more on the realdoe, just in case. You slip your fingers into him, more easily this time, and just spread the lube around. Wiping them on the sheets again you grab hold of the realdoe and lineup, pushing it against his asshole. You watch his face as you push in slightly; he bites his lip and just nods his head, eyes still closed. You look down again, watching as you push. Feeling resistance you start to pull back. “What’re you doing?” He croaks out.

“I don’t want to hurt you! We’re going slow you dork. Just lay back and think of England.” He laughs, then you start to push in again and the laughter turns to moans. You feel him push down and you put your hands on his hips, pushing him up, “Stop that or I’ll stop altogether.”

“Just go faster dammit.” You bite your lip again.

“You remember your safe words right?”

“Mario for slow down, banana for stop. Which are fucking ridiculous and let’s hope I remember them if I need them.” You pull back out and then push in, faster than before, pushing it until you hear him let out a little hiss. Pulling back out the part inside you hits your g-spot and you pause, grabbing onto his thigh.  _Oh, this’ll be fun._  You smile and then start up a small steady pace, watching his face as you went, pushing in just a little more each time. After a minute, one of Michael’s hands snaked up and he grabs hold of himself and starts to slowly jack himself off. You move your hand from his thigh and cover his, and you both slowly work him over as you pump into him. It’s not long before you feel your orgasm start to build, which wasn’t a surprise with the realdoe hitting your g-spot almost every other time you pulled out of Michael. You look down and notice that the thing was almost bottomed out, then you take a peek up at Michael’s face. He was flushed, his jaw set tight, and breathing heavily.

“You’re doing so good Michael.” You lean forward, placing a sloppy kiss on his stomach as you roll your hips forward into him, feeling his thighs against yours. He gasps as you nip at the skin, sucking it into your mouth. Sitting back up you pull out almost all the way, slowly, and at the right angle to rub against your g-spot. You grab the lube again, it was looking a little dry, and squirt some on before bracing your hands on either side of his hips and slamming into him with a grunt.

“Shit!” Your head jerks up at his face, “Fuck, do that again.” He says through gritted teeth. The worry drops from your face and you proceed to do just that. You try to set up a rhythm, but you faltered each time it rubbed against that spot. “God I hope you’re almost there.” He says breathlessly. You nod your head, hanging it, your hands balled up on either side of him. He starts murmuring words of encouragement peppered with swears as you moan and gasp above him, your body tensing until it hits you just right again. You shout out, legs quivering as your orgasm hits you, the realdoe buried in Michael’s ass. You lean forward, your hand moving back to cover Michael’s as he stiffens under you as you slowly grind your hips into his, and he cums with a series of grunts of his own; his cum covering his stomach, reaching his chest. You tighten your hand around his, moving it up and down a couple more times watching his balls jerk as more cum jets out.

“Such a good Michael.” You murmur, removing your hand and leaning forward, licking his stomach clean. You feel him shudder beneath you and his hand comes up and tangles in your hair, pulling you up again and he latches his mouth onto yours, his tongue probing your mouth. His other hand wraps around your waist and he turns you both over, pushing his hips down into yours. You moan into each other’s mouths as his hand tightens in your hair, pulling your head to the side. He moves down, sucking and biting at your neck. After several marks have been made he sits up and pulls back from you. You feel the realdoe pull out of him, and then it pops up between your legs obscenely. You giggle at the sight, but Michael just looks at you with those dark eyes of his. He grabs onto your thighs, pushing them up just a bit, looking down at you.

“Such a good Y/N. Did it...did it go all the way in?” You nod and reach down, placing your hand on his chest.

“Your asshole okay?” He laughs.

“My asshole is fine. That was...fuck that was something.” He looks down at it, one of his hands moving towards it and he grasps it, stroking it slowly, pulling and pushing it up and down. You moan and arch your back, pushing the realdoe into his hands. You watch as he grabs hold of it and slowly pulls it out of you, dropping it on the floor at the side of the bed. His hand moving to replace it.

“Michael...” You moan his name out as his fingers slip so easily inside and his fingers brush against your g-spot. “God dammit Michael...” You push against him, your hands coming up above your head, bracing against the headboard.

“Just showing my lady some thanks.” He leans forward, his other hand bracing on the bed and he slowly moves his other inside you. His mouth latches onto a nipple, drawing it into his mouth, biting down gently while massaging it with the tip of his tongue. His fingers push against your g-spot and you moan out, rolling your hips under him. He smiles against you and switches sides, pushing against your g-spot hard and fast. You feel your orgasm build back fast; you were still so fucking sensitive from the last one.

“Fucking... god dammit Michael.” Your body tenses, hands pushing against the headboard, pushing your body down onto his hand, your toes curling into the sheets. You arch your back and your hips lift up off the bed as you cum against his hand with several shouted swears and moans.

“Oh shit! Oh fucking shit!” You hear him giggle as your body jerks and quivers under him, you nearly black out from the pleasure. “You just fucking came all over my hand, you just fucking squirted!” You barely heard him over the sound of your own breathing as you lay limp in the bed, panting like a dog. He wipes his hands on the sheets and then crawls up your body, lying down gently on top of you, laying a kiss to your mouth. “I fucking love you.” You lazily bring your arms around his neck, and nod; you couldn’t get a word out. He smiles against your mouth and kisses you again before getting off the bed. You watch as he picks his boxers up from the floor and pulls them on, then he heads into the closet, coming back with a sheet. You look at him questionably. “The beds a fucking mess babe. You came all over it, there’s lube all over it. It’s soaking, I don’t wanna sleep in a wet spot.” You push yourself up and look down. Shit, he was right. The bed looked soaked. You felt a flush run up your neck.

“I did that?” You croak out, pointing.

“Yeah you fucking did.” He laughs again, tossing the sheet on the floor by the side of the bed. “Remind me to do that more often. Come on, let me take this one off and toss this one on real quick so we can pass the fuck out.” You slip out of bed, holding on to Michael as your knees shake. “Oh yeah, we are doing that more often.” He walks you over to the chair you kept in the corner of the room and you plop down onto it.  _Good thing it’s leather._  You watch as he quickly changes the sheet, not even bothering to tuck in the ends. You stand, still a little wobbly as he tosses the pillows on, and then you fall into bed as Michael goes over and turns on the ceiling fan. He comes back to the bed, laying down beside you, and he turns the light off, plunging the room into darkness. He reaches out for you, pulling you into his arms with a sigh.

“I love you too.” You tilt your head up and kiss the corner of his mouth. “And tomorrow night I wanna take you from behind, if your behind is up for it.”

“Shit, I said I loved you right?” He laughs, lowering his head to your mouth and kissing you deeply. “We’ll see, now go to bed.”


End file.
